pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gottadome12/She Blinded Us with Science
PokeProblems | Volume 2, Chapter 5 A Pokemon Academy Production... ROSS. The blonde hair boy couldn’t keep his eyes off his Biology teacher. Lovesick to all degree, he looked at the former member of the Aether Foundation with lust in his eyes. Dreaming about her and wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. He looks down at his notebook - where doodled a heart with both his and Wicke’s names together. He hadn’t been this smitten with a girl in a while. Currently in the middle of class, the students were in the middle of a lesson about macromolecules. But Ross wasn’t paying attention at all. The bell rang. The students grabbed their things and started walking towards the door, but Wicke stops them. “Remember, I want you to all write a report about the benefits of macromolecules.” She explains to the students. They understood and started walking to the door. Ross rushed to grab his things. He walked to talk to the teacher, so he did just that by walking up to her. But first, he looked over at the other sophomores, to make sure they all the room, so he can talk to her alone. Once they left, he made his move. “Hey, Miss Wicke, I have a question.” “Sure, Mr. Huot. What is it?” “So, you used to work at the Aether Foundation?” He asked. “Why yes, I did.” She replied. “Why did you quit exactly. I mean, the Aether Foundation is like a top-notch research institute for Pokemon. Why would you want to be stuck here as a 10th-grade bio teacher?” He asked. It was something that had been quite on his mine for a while. But it mostly had to do with the crush he had on her. “That’s a good question, Ross,” Wicke said. Wicke walks closer and closer towards Ross' face. Meanwhile, Josh who was walking down the hallway, on his way to his next class, sees Wicke and Ross closely talking. He swallowed his spit in fear, watching the interaction between the two of them from the sidelines. “Why don’t we discuss it after coffee.” She suggested. She rubs her hand on Ross' shoulder in a seductive way. This caused Ross to sweat, and he didn’t move or hesitate at all about the situation. “I’ve heard about everything you went through last year.” She whispered in his ear. “Losing your mother, sister and your alcoholic dad running away, I bet you feel lonely.” “I do.” “So, that is why I want to get to know you.” She responded. “You can use someone, being alone sucks.” “It really does suck…” “So, come on then...after school, come back to my place and we can talk.” “Okay,” Ross responded. “I really need someone to talk to.” She kisses Ross on the cheek, which makes his face turn redder than the sun. “Good. Now go on, I don’t want people getting jealous, seeing me alone with my favorite little student.” She smacks Ross on the behind, which tickled him a tiny bit. Ross turns around and waves goodbye, nodding his head. He exits the room, with a smile on his face that hasn’t been there for a while. Josh catches up to his friend and puts his right hand on his left shoulder. “I saw that you were talking to Wicke.” “Oh...yeah,” Ross replied. “She just wanted to see how I was doing,” Ross explained to his friend. They turned the corner, passing by the other people who were walking past them in the hallway. “You know, because of everything I’ve been through this year.” Josh could tell Ross was lying. But didn’t want to ruin Ross’ moment. “Just be careful.” He warned him. The final bell rings and the two go their separate ways since they had two different classes that they had to go to. Josh thought about what Ross warned him for a quick second, but he shrugged it off due to him being infatuated with his teacher. “She Blinded Us with Science” Main Cast: Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot Golem2.76 as Josh Smith Hello 12 as Aiesha Lawrence I love reading123453 as Pippen MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf Mara the Wolf as Mira Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane Musicromo as Enzo Walker Musicromo as Miya Brunson Nintendo as Professor Birch Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger Sharp as Alyssa pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore Guest Starring: Nintendo as Wicke Deutschland1871 as Ari Hozenne '' 'MIYA.' Miya, Enzo, Mira, and Cole along with a few dozens of students were at the cafeteria because it was lunchtime. Miya, Enzo, Derek, and Cole were all holding onto their lunch trays. Today’s special was an American cheeseburger, with curly fries and a cosmic brownie. The group were trying to find a lunch table for themselves. Almost all the lunch tables where full. It was like a zoo in the cafeteria. “Where are we going to sit?” Cole asked. “There's just not enough room.” Miya scouts the area. She finds that Aiesha, Alex, Ari, Pippen, and Alyssa had room at the lunch table they were sitting at. Even though sitting with them was the last thing in the world she ever wanted to do, it was one of the only sane options they had. “We can always sit at Aiesha’s table,” Miya suggested. Mira scoffed at the idea. “Why would we want to sit the cool kid's table?” Mira asked. “Where like all totally unpopular.” “Hey!” Enzo felt insulted. “Who are you calling unpopular?” He asked. “Unlike you, Aiesha would probably let me sit at her table. Just watch and see the master at work.” He bragged, winking at his girlfriend. He walks over to Aiesha and sits down next to her. Everyone at the table looked at him. “Are you out of your mind?” Alyssa asked. Aiesha notices that Miya was looking at them and laughed. She came up with an idea. “Alyssa shut the hell up.” She ordered her friend, in which she obeyed. Aiesha turns back to look at Enzo. “Why Enzo, why does a cool guy like you, want to sit at our table?” She replied in a flirtatious way, making Miya angry. “Well there was nowhere else to sit, and your table was the only viable option.” “You can sit here.” She said. “Awesome sauce.” Enzo takes one of his fries and dips it into his ketchup. The boy was so hungry that he just wanted to dive into his hamburger. He loved hamburgers, especially the schools because they were just so dang delicious. She looks over at Mira and Cole and waves her hand. It was a signal, telling them to come over here. “Cole, Mira come here. Come sit down.” She said. Cole and Mira looked at each other and shrug. They sit down at the table. The group starts sharing laughs, making Miya feeling left out. Miya clears her throat and tries to sit down, but Pippen puts her backpack down rejecting her from sitting down. Miya was not expecting this. “I can’t sit down?” “No,” Pippen said. “We don’t allow losers at our table…” Aiesha replied. She takes a sip of her milkshake and proceeds to look at Aiesha, giving her a disdained look. Everyone laughs at Miya, including her own boyfriend. It made Miya upset and sad. She wanted to cry but she holds back her tears as she sits down at a table far away. She looks over to Aiesha’s table and sees how much fun they were having. 'ROSS.' Chroma was trying his best to finish up some of his homework during his study hall period. From Biology to his Criminal Justice class, the boy just had too much homework to do.' He was on the computer, trying to type up a paper, and listening to some of his favorite rock music. Ross sits down next to Chroma. But Chroma wasn’t paying attention, which annoyed Ross to the empty degree. “Chroma!” Ross shouted. But Chroma couldn’t hear him because of his music. Ross rolled his eyes and takes the headphones out of Chroma’s ears. Chroma turns around, and Grey ends up coming out. “Why the hell did you do that?” He sounded very demonic, which didn’t faze Ross too much. “Because I need to talk to you!” Grey shakes his head and goes back to Chroma. “What do you want to talk about? I’m busy with school work!” “Well as you can tell….” Ross said. “I have my eye on someone.” “Yay...you have a crush...how shocking….” “Chroma, this isn’t funny! I’m the one who is supposed to be making the sarcastic remarks.” Ross teased. He punched Chroma in the arm and Chroma punched him in the arm back, the two of them shared a little laugh. “But for real Chroma...I’m in love, with Miss Wicke.” Chroma felt uncomfortable. “Eww!” Chroma said in distance. “That is our teacher...you can’t date a teacher, that’s disgusting.” The brown-haired boy felt like he was about to throw up. Just hearing Ross having a thing for a teacher made him shiver in his pants. “Whatever…” Ross felt like he was being attacked. He grabbed his backpack and got up from his chair. “I don’t need to be attacked from you or anyone else, only Wicke can understand me!” He said. He walks away, but Chroma cared more about Ross’ safety than his crush. ''MIYA.'' Miya sits down to Mira who was doing some studying out the front steps of the school and eating a salad during her passing period. Miya had been doing a lot of thinking when it came to Aiesha and wanted to find a way to sit at her table. She wanted to vent to her friend about it. “Miya, I need your sage advice.” She wraps her arms around her friend, distracting her. “And I need to finish a nine-thousand-word essay about The Lord of the Flies, and why Lord of the Flies is an allegory for our current American political system,” Mira explained to her friend. She went back to typing on her laptop while also clearing her back for her friend. But she couldn’t ignore Miya for long. “What is it's cinnamon bun?” She asked. “I can’t stand to have you, have that sad look on you’re pretty looking face!” “You know how to cheer me up!” Miya replied. The two girls hug. “I want to sit at Aiesha’s table. It’s like the coolest table at the school.” “Then just sit at the table…” “I can’t just sit at the table.” She replied. “You heard what Aiesha told me, she said I’m not cool enough to sit at her table, looking at Miya, I’m a loser.” Aiesha looks down and sighs. All Miya could do for her friend was comfort her and she did that by rubbing her back and hugging her. This was something that Miya needed, she had a long day and was feeling very stressed out. ''ROSS.'' The next morning, the final bell rings and the students of Wicke’s biology class start to exit the classroom, except for Ross who was trying struggling to understand the words in the textbook. It was hard for him to do it because of the learning disability he had. Ross sighed. “Is something troubling you Ross?” Wicke asked. “I don’t understand Macromoleculuclues! It’s hard for me to read this! My life just isn’t going the way I want!” Ross gets up. He wanted to cry, his eyes were turning bloodshot red. The stress and pain of everything that had been going on in his life weren’t getting the best of him. “My stupid Dyslexia is getting in the way of my school life, my sister died, my alcoholic father ran away and-” Before Ross could finish his sentence, Wicke plants a big old kiss on Ross. Ross’ dream was coming true and he kisses the teacher back, the two of them getting into an intense full makeup session. Ross backs away from the teacher, realizing that maybe he made a mistake. “We can’t do this...I think Birch installed cameras in the classroom.” “Don’t worry.” Wicke winked. “I always make sure to cover up the cameras...you could say I’m sneaky like that.” She caresses her arms against his shoulders, flirting with him. Ross liked this and his face turned rosy red a little bit. ''ROSS.'' In the hallway, Chroma and Josh were discussing the latest episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race. They were talking about their favorite queens and who they thought was going to win. However, there conversation ended when a lovestruck Ross put his hands over both of their shoulders and cut in-between them. “Guess who just made the biggest score of his life?” “Latrice Royale? Because she is so going home next week.” Chroma said. “No way, my bets are totally on Monet. That queen is way too over dramatic.” Josh replied. He and Chroma chuckle a little bit. “Save the RuPaul’s drag race talk for someone who cares,” Ross said. “I have bigger things on my mind, like making out with the one and only Miss Wicke.” Chroma and Josh stop in their tracks. They wanted to throw up at the sound of that. “You made out with Wicke?” Chroma asked. “That is disgusting...she’s your teacher.” Chroma wasn’t going to let this go. He was going to scold him, no matter what when it came to this situation. “Yeah, Ross…” Josh jugged. “How are you going to do something so stupid…?” The black-haired boy was trying so hard not to reveal the fun times he had with Wicke because he didn’t want to hurt Ross’s heart. “This isn’t like you….at all.” “Wow…” Ross felt dumbfounded. “So, are you calling me stupid because I have dyslexia?” “No Ross…” Josh replied. “It has nothing to do with your dyslexia. It has everything to do with the fact that you’re making a huge dumbass mistake by having a fling with a teacher.” Ross shook his head. “I’m very disappointed in both of you.” He responded. The blue-eyed boy turns around and begins walking but looks at them at the same time. “How could the two of you do this to me?” He asked. “I thought I could count on you.” Ross stormed off, but Josh and Chroma weren’t going to let this go. ''MIYA.'' Aiesha and Alyssa were finishing up a lunch they were having at Sawsbucks. But Aiesha had to go. It was the late afternoon rush so Sawsbucks was very busy. She got up and grabbed her coat. She puts her hands into her pocket and grabs some money, only to throw it on the table, paying for it. “I’ll see you later babe. Shantual gave us this huge essay on Lord of the Flies, so I have a ton of reading to do.” She explained. “Do you ever relax?” Aiesha asked, chuckling. “No babe, I don’t have time to relax if I want to run for POTUS someday.” Alyssa laughed back. “See ya, babe.” Alyssa nodded her head and Aiesha waves at her, watching her leave, as she walked away and left Sawsbucks. Miya felt a little nervous approaching someone as big as Aiesha. But she swallowed her pride and did it anyway. “Aiesha, I was wondering if maybe we can talk?” Aiesha laughed. “Are you serious?” She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't sleeping. Sadly, she was alive and well. “A smelly breath loser who shops at Walmart, wants to talk to me in public? I’ve seen everything…” “I’m just going to ignore that…” “What do you want Miya? Hurry up and tell me, I need to binge Queer Eye on Netflix.” Miya sits down in the chair, ready to vent about all her problems to her mortal enemy. “Look, I know the two of us don’t get along.” She started. She quickly takes one of Aiesha’s fries because she was hungry. She started chewing on the fire and talked at the same time. “But I really want to know why I can’t sit at your table?” Aiesha rolled her eyes. She gets up out of the seat, filling like her time was being wasted. “You want to know why you can’t sit at my table and why I don’t like you? You lack confidence.” She responded. “You let me walk all over you. It’s so easy. You’re such easy prey, it’s pathetic.” She walks off, before turning around and looking at her. “FYI, you’re paying for this.” She said before leaving. Miya thought about what Aiesha was saying and it got to her. “She right...I’m a total pushover.” Miya knew at that moment that she needed to change her ways if she wanted to be popular. ''ROSS.'' The next day, Ross was sitting in class, waiting for Wicke to come. Ross looked very different. He changed the style of his hair and even put on some cologne to make himself smell better. Ross looked at the door, hoping that Wicke was going to arrive any minute now, but it didn’t seem like she was going to come. The classroom door opens, which makes Ross hopes to go up, but they quickly go down when he sees that it was just Professor Elm walking into the room. “Hello, class. Miss Wicke has been suspended and put on administrative leave for the time big. So, in that case, I’m going to be put in charge of class until you get a new substitute teacher.” Elm explained. This got the classroom talking and they started to speculate on what happened to Wicke, which scared Ross. “Oh, Mr. Huot. Principal Birch would like to see you now.” The class “owed.” Ross hoped that his worst fear wasn’t coming true. He got up and grabbed his things and left the classroom. He hoped that nothing serious had happened and that everything was going to be alright. ''MIYA.'' Miya walked into hell. Well figuratively, not literally. She had her hair straighten out and parted to the side. She thought doing her hair like that would show off the confidence she was trying to show. She even walked differently too, walking more like an HBIC instead of a normal person. “Hey Gerald, your breath smells like you’ve eaten too many onions.” She told a guy in the hallway. “Dina, please fix your teeth. It looks like someone punched you in the mouth.” She laughed and it caused Dina to feel bad about herself, but this new Miya didn’t care. Mira, Enzo, and Cole looked terrified over this new Miya, not expecting her to act like this. “What happened to you?” Cole asked. Miya winks at them as she walked past them to go over towards her new friends Ari, Aiesha, and Alyssa. “We love your new confident personality Miya.” The impressed Ari complimented. “Why, thank you, Ari.” The blonde-haired Miya responded. “Speaking as someone who wants to someday become a driver, you’re really speeding my emotions.” She began laughing, finding her own joke to be funny. “Get it, because of speeding, racing.” She nudges Aiesha on the shoulder. Aiesha rolled her eyes and Alyssa facepalmed. Aiesha grabs Miya by the arm and hooks her arms end. She begins walking and her two lackeys start to follow her. “Listen, Miya, you have the confidence, the walk and the look of being one of us, but do you have the sass.” “How are you going to talk? My sass is better than you’re a fat ass.” Alyssa and Ari laughed. They’ve never seen someone out sass Aiesha before and weren’t expecting it from Miya of all people. Aiesha didn’t like being outclassed and glared at her two lackeys. The glare sure did work, as Alyssa and Ari stopped laughing and got their act together. Aiesha smirked. “You did alright.” She shrugged. “But welcome to the team Miya, you are now officially a member of the triple-As and can now sit at our table.” Aiesha declared, Alyssa and Ari cheered and so did Miya, happy to finally be in the group. ''ROSS.'' Ross was worried. He hoped that Wicke didn’t get into any trouble. But at the same time, he had a feeling that Chroma or Josh told Birch about Wicke. Ross sat down in the seat in front of Birch’s desk. Trembling, he noticed that Professor Birch had a serious look on his face. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Ross asked. Professor Elm sighed. This was a difficult thing for him to talk about, but he knew that he had to do it if he wanted one of his students to get some type of justice. “Rumors have been circulating about an inappropriate relationship between you and Miss Wicke.” The concerned teacher revealed. Ross worst fears worse confirmed. Rather or not if he should tell the truth or life was something that he thought about but didn’t know what to do. However, he finally thought of something. “No... Principal Birch, that is not true.” Birch wasn’t so sure if what he was saying was true. Birch could tell that by Ross body language, but he didn’t want to force it out of him. “Well you know, if there’s anything you need to talk about, you can always talk to me.” Ross grabbed his backpack and left his chair. He looks at Professor Birch. “Is there anything else you need Professor Birch?” He asked the teacher. Ross just wanted to hurry up and leave the room, not wanting to talk to Birch anymore. “No that will be all.” Ross nodded his head and left the office. He had a lot on his plate and hoped that this was going to blow things over. But something was telling him that things weren’t going to end so well, as he headed to class. ''ROSS.'' Ross went full detective mode and tried to find Wicke all over the school. Luckily, he had heard from a few of his fellow friends, that Wicke was packing up some of her belongings into her car. So, he chased after her. Ross exited from the back entrance that sunny afternoon to see Wicke putting some boxes into her car. “Wicke, can we talk?” Ross asked. Wicke tried her best to ignore him, but Ross was just too stubborn. “I don’t want things to end like this!” Ross tries to put his hands on her shoulders, but she rejected. She was very pissed off. “What’s going on?” “Don’t touch me!” “Wicke, I don’t understand…” Wicke slams the trunk of her car. She bit her lip and felt very intense. She tried her best to hold back her aggressive nature, but this was just too much to handle. “You are so stupid! Ross, I have been put on indefinite suspension! My job here is ruin!” “We can make things work!” He ignored everything that she said, not getting the full picture in his head. “Can’t you listen? Me and you are done! Goodbye!” Wicke shoves Ross and walks to her car. She gets in her car and drives off, Ross watches her leave. He was feeling hurt, never feeling this heartbroken before. Ross put two and two together and realizes who may have done this to him. ''MIYA.'' The next day, Miya and her group of friends were enjoying lunch. One of the newest people to join this ragtag of friends was Miya, who was trying her best to adjust to the new friend group. Lunch was low-key today with most people just talking to people in their respective clicks. Miya was getting along with her new click and enjoyed their company. The group was in the middle of a conversation about Pippen, which Alex was starting to tell. “Pippen here could hardly pass the ball to me. He was too busy worried about his stomach.” Alex revealed. He grabbed his fork and wrapped his spaghetti noodles around the fork and took a bite. The group all laughed at Pippen’s misfortune, but Pippen didn’t mind. Although he was a little embarrassed about it. “You promised not to tell anyone about that Alex.” Pippen playfully punches Alex on the right arm. “I’m sorry Pippen, but that story was just bottled up in my head too much. I just had to tell someone.” Everyone continued to laugh. Unaware of why they were laughing, Cole, Enzo, and Mira approached Miya and her new group of friends with their teal colored lunch-trays intact. They were a bit staggered to see Miya getting chummy with her number one enemy. “Miya?” Enzo asked. “Oh, hey guys!” Miya said. “Why don’t you come and sit down?” She suggested. She started to scoot down so that her friends can have a seat. Her friends start an attempt to sit down, only to be stopped by Aiesha. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” “Sitting down,” Enzo said. “This is a free country.” Aiesha, Ari and Alyssa laugh. Although Miya didn’t see what the big deal was. “Why can’t they just sit here?” “Because,” Aiesha said. Aiesha places her arms on Miya’s shoulders and forces her to stand up. “We want you to try and prove you’re worth. If you want to be one of us, you need to try, and trash talks your friends.” “That’s Ludacris!” The bewildered girl protested. “I can’t just treat my friends like trash.” Miya didn’t even have to think for a second. She may have always wanted to be popular, but she’s always had a high moral ground. Aiesha growled. That was an indicator that she was angry. “Well then, you can’t sit at our table!” Aiesha replied. Ari and Alyssa get up and the three girls all fold their arms together. The group was like a pack of wolves who always follow their leader no matter or how ruthless the leader was. “Fine!” Miya replied. She started to grab her things. “I don’t want to sit at a table with a bunch of posers. Peace out!” She replied. Miya walked away and her friends follow her. Alex chuckled. “Ha-ha, she got you!” Alex and Pippen high-five one another, loving Miya’s great comeback. But Aiesha wasn’t so thrilled. Deep down she was disappointed that Miya didn’t want to be her friend. ''ROSS.' Josh was the only person in the hallway. The vast and emptiness of it felt very cold and lonely. Josh had his locker open and was just cleaning things out. His locker was getting dirty, which annoyed him because he liked to keep things squeaky clean. Ross turns the corner and sees that Josh was at his locker. Ross was not pleased. You could tell that he had been crying, his eyes being bloodshot red. “You fucking did this!” Ross shouted in a very threatening way. Josh glances at Ross for a quick second and then closes his locker. He puts his backpack behind him and walks towards him, friend. He didn’t understand what was going on. “What are you talking about?” He asked. “You...you ruined my only chance of happiness, after everything I’ve been through this year!” Ross started to poke his finger at Josh. Josh quickly realizes what Ross was talking about, but he wasn’t going to let his guard down, but Ross wasn’t here for it. “I did what I thought was best for you!” He replied. Josh was starting to cry. His friend not seeing what was wrong with this whole entire situation hurt him. “She’s a child molester…. she was taking advantage of you being sad!” “No, she wasn’t! She was the only person who helped me with my pain!” “Wow…” Josh replied. Josh shook his head in disappointment. “The fact that you would say that...makes me realizes how much of a shitty person you are Ross. Ross, you aren’t special. You’re just a normal teen just like all the rest of us and one of these days you are going to be alone and no one will be there for you.” Josh confessed. That was something that Josh had been wanting to say for a long time. He had reached his breaking point. The conversation between the two of them was clearly over and both walked their separate ways. Category:Blog posts